Spike and Dru 1.01: The World Back Then
by The Powers That Be
Summary: During 1945 as the Second World War came to a close, a threat arises that could bring the world to total collapse... especially if Spike has a say in the matter


Spike & Dru Miniseries  
By Noggins and Me  
Based on characters created by Joss Whedon  
1.01: "The World Back Then."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I started working on this as a straight fanfic in my main account but since I started it as a script project with a friend of mine from the script challenge I decided to put it here.  
  
I have started brainstorming for a sequel to the Buffy series that was written before and it should be in the works soon...  
  
TEASER  
  
TITLE CARD: CHINA - 1901  
INT. CHINA - DARLA'S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
Darla is alone, looking out through a smashed window. Angel has just out of it (as seen in "Darla"). The door bursts open and she spins around, slightly hopeful but is sorely disappointed.  
  
DARLA  
(bitterly)  
You...  
  
Spike swaggers in with his arm around Drusilla. They're drunk on a mixture of blood, alcohol and passion. Spike looks at the window but pretends not to notice.  
  
SPIKE  
So, Darla luv... where's  
the big man himself?  
  
DRUSILLA  
Yes. Where is Angelus? He  
missed a wonderful party.  
They danced in before we  
drunk their blood.  
  
SPIKE  
Yeah. Mighta been the burning  
coals we had them on though,  
pet. Tends to make them get  
all jumpy.  
  
Darla really isn't listening. Spike disengages from Dru and walks to her.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
So where'd he go? I'm guessing  
the big hole in the window is  
a sign we're not wanted anymore.  
  
DARLA  
(Angrily, with game face)  
How dare you say...  
(calms herself)  
He'll be back.  
  
SPIKE  
Oh aye?  
  
DARLA  
He's gone to... find himself.  
  
SPIKE  
Always thought he was a poof...  
maybe he'll work it out himself  
now...  
  
Darla is about to punch his face in when Dru begins to sob.  
  
DRUSILLA  
The family is breaking up...  
make it stop. Make it stop.  
  
SPIKE  
Nice bit of timing... and she  
has a point? What happens  
now?  
  
DARLA  
I'm going back to the Master.  
Maybe he'll forgive me.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Yes! We could go with him  
and he'll feed up kitten's  
blood in egg cups.  
  
DARLA  
(a little reluctantly)  
Uh, yes... Well, you can join  
me if you like.  
  
Spike shakes his head.  
  
SPIKE  
Maybe it's just me but I'm not  
really up for a life of servitude  
to some wrinkly old bugger.  
  
He walks over to Drusilla and puts his arm around her.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
I was thinking maybe we'd  
make our own way in the  
world. Y'know, get a name for  
ourselves.  
  
DRUSILLA  
(laughs a little)  
I already like my name. I  
don't want a new one.  
  
SPIKE  
(to Darla)  
I think going our separate ways  
might be a good idea. I'm not  
really suited to life underground,  
y'know.  
  
DARLA  
(smiles, "thank God")  
Fine. Your loss.  
  
There's a knock at the door.  
  
DARLA  
(C'tnd)  
Come in!  
  
A young Chinese boy enters.  
  
BOY  
Your coach has arrived, ma'am.  
  
DARLA  
Good.  
(to Spike and Dru)  
You can have him if you like.  
  
Spike snaps the boys neck. His body slumps to the floor.  
  
SPIKE  
Nah. Not really hungry right now.  
  
EXT. CHINA - OUTSIDE DARLA'S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
Darla opens the door to the coach. Spike and Dru follow her out.  
  
COACHMAN  
Right, milady. You haven't  
got any luggage?  
  
DARLA  
I'm travelling light.  
  
COACHMAN  
It's a long journey. You may  
need to bring food.  
  
DARLA  
(smiles sweetly)  
Oh, I'll get by.  
  
She climbs into the coach.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Goodbye grandma.  
  
DARLA  
(uninterested)  
Yeah.  
  
The coachman whips the reigns and the horse pulls the coach into the distance. Spike and Dru watch it go.  
  
DRUSILLA  
(nervously)  
What do we do now, Spike?  
  
SPIKE  
The world is at our fingertips,  
luv and we're gonna explore it.  
(looks wistfully into the distance)  
We're going to rule this world,  
pet... Who knows where we'll  
be in a hundred years?  
  
Dru smiles.  
  
CREDITS  
  
ACT ONE  
  
TITLE CARD: SUNNYDALE - MAY 2002  
EXT. MAGIC BOX - DAY  
Establishing shot.  
  
XANDER (V.O.)  
I don't even know why  
we're doing this.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - DAY  
Xander and Giles are looking at various large books. Xander is thoroughly bored. Spike and Buffy are sparring at the back of the room.  
  
XANDER  
I could be back home for  
the opening night of 'Attack of  
the Clones' but no! Giles has  
to drag us on this wild goose  
chase.  
  
SPIKE  
Wild demon chase really...  
  
XANDER  
What? We can't have demon  
geese. How prejudiced is that?  
  
Spike and Buffy join them from the other side of the room.  
  
GILES  
You know that this is important.  
  
XANDER  
But give me good old monster  
books any day... But "The Guide  
to the Hofberg Treasure House!"  
You're getting slack, Giles!  
  
GILES  
The demons have originated  
from Austria. We know that  
they've stolen an artefact from  
the museum and the only hope  
of restoring it to its former power  
is at the Hellmouth.  
  
SPIKE  
(a little edgy)  
What artefact exactly? That's the  
bit you left out.  
  
GILES  
The, uh... the Spear of Destiny  
whatever that may be.  
  
If there was any colour in Spike's face it would have drained away. Buffy notices this.  
  
BUFFY  
What is it? Have you heard of it?  
  
Spike looks in a book at an image of the spear. It is shown separated into three parts in a display case. Spike knows exactly what it is.  
  
SPIKE  
No. Never heard of it.  
  
TITLE CARD: GERMANY - APRIL 1945  
EXT. GUARD POST - CONCENTRATION CAMP - GERMANY - NIGHT  
The only light is from the moon. Two German guards stand together with their rifles ready. They seem to be dozing off. We hear a twig snap and one of them looks up suddenly. The first one points towards the trees and the squint to look into the undergrowth.  
  
CLOSE UP: on the face of the first guard. His eyes open wide and he begins to scream but a female hand covers his mouth, the nails digging into his face.  
  
The other soldier turns around quickly but two hands snap his neck. He falls to the floor dead.  
  
The first guard drops to the ground too, two puncture marks in his neck.  
  
PULL UP to show Spike and Drusilla. Blood is dripping from Dru's mouth.  
  
SPIKE  
Careful, pet... might mess his  
nice little uniform up.  
  
He begins to take the jacket from one of the guards and holds it up to himself.  
  
SPIKE  
Think it's my colour?  
  
DRUSILLA  
(grins)  
Oh, Spike... The turtle looked  
after his mind but his heart  
was still open...  
(cradles the guard's helmet)  
Poor turtle. All alone now.  
  
SPIKE  
It's a helmet, luv...  
  
DRUSILLA  
I know that!  
  
She places it on her head and spins around a little. She holds her head, seeming a little dizzy.  
  
DRUSILLA  
The Duke of stars is coming  
you know... and we have to  
be ready.  
  
SPIKE  
Just put it on.  
  
He moves closer to her and they kiss. He licks the blood from her lower lip.  
  
EXT. CONCENTRATION CAMP - MAIN - NIGHT  
We cut to several minutes later as Spike and Dru sneak into the camp now wearing the guard's uniforms. Drusilla keeps tugging at her stolen uniform, trying to get it to fit her right but with no real success.  
  
She begins to wander off, absently muttering to herself.  
  
DRUSILLA  
I can feel his soul in my mouth.  
He had a girl... a nice girl... she  
smelt of tulips in the morning...  
so fresh... so...  
  
She's suddenly pulled into a corner by Spike. Several soldiers march passed and don't notice them. Spike glares at Dru but she just bursts into giggles.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Tulips. In. The. Morning.  
  
SPIKE  
Shh... we might get caught.  
C'mon...  
  
He guides her carefully around the corner again having checked that the guards are gone. They run forward a little faster. Another alcove is in sight, a little closer to their destination than the last. Only a few more steps and they'll be there...  
  
OFFICER  
Sie zwei! Warum sind Sie  
nicht auf Ihrem Posten?  
{Subtitles: You two! Why  
aren't you at your post?}  
  
Dru turns around smiling sweetly. The officer looks a bit confused but then smiles with realisation.  
  
OFFICER  
Ah. Achso. Na gut, man soll  
das Private und die Arbeit  
voneinander trennen.  
{Subtitles: Ah. I see. Well  
you should keep your affairs  
off duty.}  
  
SPIKE  
Sorry, mate. Never been too  
good at these here European  
languages.  
(cocky grin)  
Could you say it again in English?  
  
The officer suddenly looks pretty panicked. He reaches for his gun.  
  
OFFICER  
Engländer!  
  
Dru vamps out and bites him. He tries to scream out but she breaks his neck.  
  
SPIKE  
Good work, luv. Now... where  
were we?  
  
INT. CONCENTRATION CAMP - CELLS - NIGHT  
Several women huddle their children in the small cramped space. There are several quiet murmurs at the sound of the main doors opening. A child runs from his mother's arms in an act of self-preservation.  
  
The moonlight coming from the open door makes the two figures entering appear as silhouettes. A few people move further back as they step in, allowing a stray beam of light to show the features of the one in front.  
  
SPIKE  
Bloody hell, look at the state  
of this place.  
  
MAN  
Englisch!  
  
A young girl comes running towards them.  
  
GIRL  
Sie sind gekommen, um uns  
zu retten!  
  
She tries to hug Spike but he pushes her away. She falls backwards and hits the floor with a thud. Dru walks forward and kneels down in front of the girl.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Poor little lady. Did Spike treat  
you bad? He's a naughty Spike.  
He'll be punished later.  
  
Spike shakes his head as he walks towards a woman in her late twenties who is holding a child to her chest.  
  
SPIKE  
Oh, c'mon luv. Let's not give  
them the wrong impression of us...  
  
The woman looks at Spike and speaks in very rough English.  
  
WOMAN  
You rescue us?  
  
SPIKE  
Rescue? Did I mention  
rescuing?  
  
DRUSILLA  
I don't recall. Hee hee.  
They're silly.  
  
SPIKE  
Nah, we're not here to rescue  
you. Whatever gave you  
that idea?  
  
Spike and Dru morph into their game faces. Dru pulls the girl closer to her and bites.  
  
Havoc ensues. Every begins to run.  
  
SPIKE  
Run all you like! Makes the  
blood all the more fresh!  
(looks down, smiles)  
And speaking of fresh...  
  
He looks down at the woman with the baby and grins, flashing his teeth.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
EXT. CONCENTRATION CAMP - MAIN - NIGHT  
Spike and Dru leave the cells and looks around. They run into the darkness giggling a little. An alarm begins to sound loudly as ten soldiers run to the cells only to find the door wide open, swinging on its hinges and a trail of blood slowly trickling from inside.  
  
They all look nervous as they raise their torches and look into the cells. One of them runs aside to vomit.  
  
ANGLE: through the door we can just make out the result of the massacre - nearly two hundred bodies piled up neatly, some with puncture wounds in their necks, others with their heads drooping to one side.  
  
One soldier signals to the most senior officer, LIEUTENANT HOFFMANN. He nods in reply.  
  
HOFFMANN  
(in English)  
The general...  
  
INT. OFFICES - CONCENTRATION CAMP - NIGHT  
Hoffmann walks nervously through the corridors leading to the general's office. He gets to the general's door and knocks. There is a silence and it seems like no one has heard. He knocks again and a guard opens the door.  
  
INT. GENERAL HORFAN'S OFFICE - NIGHT  
The guard nods to Hoffmann and he walks to the desk. There is a high-backed chair behind it, which is turned away from him. A gloved hand waves to the guard.  
  
GENERAL HORFAN  
You may leave, soldier.  
  
The guard understands and salutes before leaving. Hoffmann waits in silence for the general to address him.  
  
HORFAN  
Lieutenant, it appears that  
somehow, despite nearly forty  
guards, your men were unable  
to prevent a break-in followed  
by the massacre of nearly two  
hundred Jews.  
  
HOFFMANN  
General Grellik sir... I can explain...  
  
HORFAN  
No, Lieutenant, I doubt very  
much that you can.  
  
The seat spins around and we finally see General Horfan in his full glory. He has piercing red eyes and brown scaly skin with sharp black claws on his hands. He's a demon wearing a Nazi officer's uniform.  
  
(End of Act One)  
  
ACT TWO  
  
INT. GENERAL HORFAN'S OFFICE - NIGHT  
Hoffmann cringes at the sight of the general. Thankfully, Horfan doesn't seem to notice.  
  
HORFAN  
This is the biggest example of  
incompetence that I have ever  
witnessed.  
  
HOFFMANN  
(flinches)  
Sir... I...  
  
HORFAN  
(patronising)  
If I wanted them dead they  
would be by now. I feel I should  
be hiring our killers. They would  
be doing a much better job than  
your men.  
  
HOFFMANN  
My men are...  
  
HORFAN  
Useless... I think is the word  
you're looking for.  
  
EXT. CONCENTRATION CAMP - MAIN - NIGHT  
Horfan is storming towards the cells with Hoffmann in close pursuit, still trying to make apologies.  
  
HOFFMANN  
With all due respect, I don't  
think we could have done  
anything. What we saw... it  
can't have been done by humans.  
  
HORFAN  
(not interested)  
Really? And that's not just  
you making excuses?  
  
Horfan gets to the cells. Soldiers move out of the way for him. He walks in.  
  
HOFFMANN  
General! Many of the bodies...  
  
Horfan kneels down in front of the pile of bodies. He looks at the neck of one of them... the woman with the baby.  
  
HOFFMANN  
(C'tnd)  
...had two puncture marks in  
their necks... That appears to  
suggest...  
  
Horfan turns to him. His red eyes are glowing in the darkness.  
  
HORFAN  
(almost hissing)  
Vampires...  
  
The general gets up and walks out of the cells.  
  
HORFAN  
(C'tnd)  
It appears we have some new  
vampires in town...  
  
CUT TO:  
EXT. SMALL GERMAN TOWN - NIGHT  
Spike and Dru have discarded the uniforms and are looking around for a place to stay before the sun comes up.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Where could it be? Where?  
  
SPIKE  
Well, that's the thing, pet.  
I just don't know.  
  
He turns around to see that Dru has disappeared.  
  
SPIKE  
Dru? Where are you, luv?  
  
She comes running towards him.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Run, Spike, run!  
  
Dru runs into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He looks over to see an angry resident coming to the door of one of the houses - the door that Dru has just knocked - and shouts at them in German, raising his fist violently.  
  
Spike bursts out laughing as he grabs Dru's hand and they run around a corner and look over a street of abandoned houses. Dru stops and looks in awe at them.  
  
DRUSILLA  
(grins)  
I can hear the screams as  
they're pulled out into the  
darkness...  
  
SPIKE  
Yeah. Seems this street was  
where they kept the Jews  
before they threw 'em into  
the camps.  
  
DRUSILLA  
I can sense the death.  
  
The rubs her hands down her body.  
  
DRUSILLA  
(leaning towards Spike)  
It makes me hot.  
  
Spike grabs her and they kiss. He pushes her into the wall and hands begin to fly everywhere. She moans a little as he grabs her hair hard. He pulls away to see the smile on her face.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Don't stop sweetie... Keep on going...  
  
Spike nods as he begins to grind himself against her.  
  
He's pulled away suddenly by another hand and spins around to see a group of five men looking pretty aggressive. Their leader, Bill is English, from the south coast. He's in his early twenties.  
  
BILL  
Have you forgotten curfew time?  
Started five hours ago...  
  
ANGLE: he has two scars on his neck, not yet completely healed. He's a vampire and a young one at that.  
  
Knowing his adversary, Spike smiles back.  
  
SPIKE  
Really? Wouldn't know mate.  
Been busy with me girl here...  
(tugs himself free of Bill's grasp)  
Not sure what you're doing out.  
Probably passed your bedtime.  
  
A younger weedy-looking vampire steps forward.  
  
WEEDY VAMP  
Don't usually go for the live  
ones. But I think we should  
make an exception...  
  
He lurches towards Spike who easily side-steps and pushes his face into the stone wall. He grabs the Weedy Vamp's hair and repeatedly smashes his face again and again into the wall until blood started to trickle from his broken nose. He throws him to the floor violently.  
  
He looks at the others. They're dumbstruck. Spike just shakes his head in dismay.  
  
SPIKE  
How bloody stupid are you  
lot? I'm one of you!  
  
He morphs into his game face then kicks the Weedy Vamp in the ribs.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
Now, what was this wanker  
here saying about only going  
for the dead ones?  
  
FRENCH VAMP  
(struggles to find the English words)  
Um... what he meant was, uh...  
that we... you know...  
  
SPIKE  
No, mate, I don't...  
  
Spike pushes him to the floor with hardly any effort and turns to the next one.   
  
SPIKE  
Let's hope you've got a better  
answer.  
  
The cocky-looking vamp spits at Spike before realising his mistake.  
  
Drusilla moves forward almost gracefully and thrusts her sharp nails into his eyes, pulling him down to his knees. He calls out in agony as Dru gives him a filthy glare.  
  
DRUSILLA  
You've been a naughty boy  
dirtying my Spike like that.  
You have to be punished...  
  
She pulls her nails out again and stares at the blood that trickled down them.   
  
DRUSILLA  
Dirty! Dirty!  
  
SPIKE  
Now, how about you being a  
little more helpful. What do  
you mean by dead ones?  
  
Bill seems a little nervous but speaks.  
  
BILL  
Well, we've spent the last few  
years feeding off the bodies we  
find in bombings. It's... well, it's  
easier isn't it?  
  
Spike answers his question with a punch in the face.  
  
BILL  
(C'tnd)  
I answered your question!  
Why'd you do that?  
  
SPIKE  
Because you're a bloody ponce,  
that's why! You all are! What's  
the sodding point in that? Where's  
the excitement? The thrill? The  
violence!?! You're almost as bad  
as that poofter...  
  
INT. HORFAN'S OFFICE - NIGHT  
Horfan smiles as he looks over several newspaper cuttings and scrolls.  
  
HORFAN  
Angelus... Could it really be  
him surfacing after all this time?  
  
He looks up at Hoffmann who doesn't answer.  
  
HORFAN  
(C'tnd)  
The reports do seem to  
suggest a male and a female.  
Angelus and Darla back after  
all this time. It's been far too  
long since I've seen them.  
  
He looks over to a wall with flags and portraits of Hitler. He nods to himself.  
  
HORFAN  
I want them found and brought  
here...  
  
HOFFMANN  
Sir, is that wise? After what  
they've done isn't bringing them  
back a really bad idea?  
  
HORFAN  
It's a good idea. Now I know  
who I'm facing... that it's not  
just any old couple of wannabes.  
Send out thirty men. Expect  
fatalities.  
  
Hoffmann nods and gives a Nazi salute before leaving the room without saying anymore.  
  
HORFAN  
(to himself)  
It appears the Order of Aurealius  
is back in town. Interesting...  
  
EXT. FORMER GHETTO - NIGHT  
Spike looks over at the pathetic group of vampires while Drusilla licks the blood from her fingers.  
  
SPIKE  
Y'know, you lot need all  
the sodding help you can  
get. No bloody leadership.  
Always figured myself as  
being the big cheese. Reckon  
I'd fit the part pretty well.  
  
BILL  
This is my gang.  
  
SPIKE  
(raises an eyebrow)  
Gang? Get off it!  
  
They look over the vamps who have had the crap beaten into them.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
Boys, boys... who'd you rather  
have in charge? This arse or  
us two?  
  
WEEDY VAMP  
Sorry, Bill. He's got a point.  
  
The others seem to nod in approval.  
  
SPIKE  
Good, because you're going  
to come in quite handy from  
now on...  
  
He puts his arm around Dru.  
  
SPIKE  
Well, we're off to find  
ourselves somewhere  
to get some kip. Be here  
tomorrow night or we'll  
have to come and find you.  
  
Spike and Dru walk down the street leaving the other vampires looking on in fear.  
  
PULL BACK until we see someone jumping across the buildings. It appears to be female. She looks down at Spike and Dru and is about to jump down when a hand pulls her away.  
  
MAN  
(whispers)  
Not yet.  
  
The woman stops and walks into the shadows.  
  
(End of Act Two)  
  
ACT THREE  
  
EXT. FORMER GHETTO - EVENING  
Establishing shot. The sun goes down behind the buildings. Spike and Dru walk out into the street.  
  
SPIKE  
Time to check on the minions,  
I think.  
  
EXT. OUTSIDE ABANDONED SHOP - EVENING  
The five vamps and several others are feeding on the body of a shopkeeper. Spike and Dru walk up to them.  
  
SPIKE  
Did you learn nothing from  
me last night?  
  
BILL  
Couldn't say no to it. Found  
him here a couple of minutes  
ago. Seems like his neighbours  
ratted on him... Executed right  
out here in the street... that's  
where we found him.  
  
SPIKE  
Jew?  
  
BILL  
(shakes his head)  
Queer.  
  
SPIKE  
Humans. So bloody primitive.  
Anything remotely different  
and they do away with 'em.  
  
Bill takes another gulp of blood.  
  
BILL  
It all tastes the same to me.  
  
Spike grabs Bill's hair.  
  
BILL  
Ouch! Ow! Ow!  
  
SPIKE  
I think it's time you had  
a little more fun.  
  
CUT TO:  
EXT. STREET - NIGHT  
Spike, Dru and their gang of vamps are walking through the streets on the side of the shadows.  
  
They hear the sound of footsteps in the distance. They all stop.  
  
SPIKE  
(whispers)  
Stormtroopers.  
  
WEEDY VAMP  
Let's go. Forget it.  
  
SPIKE  
You don't have faith in me?  
  
WEEDY VAMP  
We hardly know you!  
  
SPIKE  
You've never heard the name  
"Spike" before?  
  
The weedy vamp shakes his head.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
What the hell's coming to  
this world?  
(reassures them)  
Me and Dru... we've done  
this a thousand times. And  
anyway, what's tastier than  
fresh, warm German blood.  
  
The vamps all look pretty hungry. This is a luxury to them.  
  
SPIKE  
Just do everything I say...  
  
Spike grins.  
  
CUT TO:  
EXT. DARK ALLEYWAY - NIGHT  
The Nazi troops walk passed the alley when they hear something at the other end. Holding up torches they walk down nervously. The leader motions for the others to follow.  
  
The five vampires suddenly appear behind them, game faces on. The soldiers look scared.  
  
BILL  
Y'know, that Spike really was right.  
  
A stake suddenly comes through his chest and he turns to dust. The others turn around to see more stormtroopers with stakes mounted at the end of their guns.  
  
WEEDY VAMP  
It's a trap!  
  
Within seconds all of the soldiers dive onto the vamps and we hear the sound of vamps turning to dust. They pull apart until only one is left... the French vamp who is wearing dark glasses and looking terrified.  
  
FRENCH VAMP  
Please... no...  
  
STORMTROOPER  
Where are the other two?  
  
FRENCH VAMP  
I...in the old ghetto.  
  
The Stormtrooper stakes him and turns to the others. He motions for them to follow.  
  
CUT TO:  
EXT. FORMER GHETTO - NIGHT  
Spike is pretty pissed off. He pulls Dru behind him as he makes a run for it.  
  
SPIKE  
Bloody useless. No good...  
why do I even bother?  
  
DRUSILLA  
With men with guns are  
coming for us.  
  
SPIKE  
Not if I can bloody help it!  
  
A whole battalion of German soldiers are stalking the streets towards them. They see them and run in their direction.  
  
SPIKE  
They're after us, pet. Too  
many to fight. At least the  
last lot we had didn't have guns.  
  
Spike jumps up towards a building and climbs onto the roof. He holds his hand out for Dru's and pulls her up just as the stormtroopers run around the corner.  
  
They look up to see Drusilla scrambling onto the roof. One raises his gun to fire but is stopped.  
  
STORMTROOPER  
Nicht feuern Sie ab!  
  
He points for the others to climb up after them.  
  
CUT TO:  
EXT. ROOFTOPS - NIGHT  
Spike is running along them. He turns to Drusilla who is having difficulty running in her dress.  
  
SPIKE  
Come on! Hurry up! We have  
to... bugger.  
  
He suddenly stops in his tracks. Twenty soldiers are already in front of him.   
  
SPIKE  
Sodding hell!  
  
He morphs into his game face and jumps at them. The first two are knocked backwards, slipping off the sloping roof.  
  
A set of arms grabs Spike around the neck. He throws the soldier behind him over his shoulders and into another one who falls down to the ground.  
  
A gun points at his face. He grabs it and manages to twist the end around so it points into the face of its owner and pulls the trigger. The soldier slides down the building with a trail of blood following him and staining the tiles.  
  
ANGLE ON: Drusilla is clawing her way through more soldiers. Two of them jump off to their certain deaths to avoid further punishment.  
  
One of the tiles beneath Dru's feet suddenly breaks off, sending her hurtling in the direction of their enemies.  
  
Spike turns and notices just in time. He jumps forward and holds out his hand to grab hers but is pulled down with her.  
  
INT. HORFAN'S OFFICE - NIGHT  
Several soldiers push spike and Dru into the office, one of who is bleeding from the nail marks in his cheek. They close the door behind them.  
  
HORFAN  
(with surprise)  
You two...  
  
SPIKE  
You were expecting someone  
else?  
  
HORFAN  
Angelus and Darla, actually.  
  
SPIKE  
Haven't seen him in years,  
mate. How the bloody hell did  
you get here?  
  
HORFAN  
(with authority)  
I work here. And, it seems, so  
do you...  
  
Spike grimaces.  
  
SPIKE  
Don't put the high-and-mighty,  
cocky-as-hell thing on me. I  
remember you when you were  
living in the sewers back in  
London. Right smelly git you  
were if I remember...  
  
The soldiers in the room look at each other, wondering how these vampires know the general. One stare from Horfan stops them. He eyes up Spike and Dru  
  
HORFAN  
I didn't think I'd see you ever  
again. There were rumours  
that you'd been killed in China  
nearly fifty years ago.  
  
SPIKE  
Or that's what you'd hoped...  
  
HORFAN  
Just because we used to  
be rivals doesn't mean...  
  
SPIKE  
(with a laugh)  
Rivals? We'd have been rivals  
if you hadn't scared off everyone  
I tried to sodding kill.  
  
HORFAN  
Your methods were slow!  
  
SPIKE  
I was trying to charm them!  
And if it wasn't for you the  
locals wouldn't have found  
us out... wouldn't have forced  
us out of London...  
  
HORFAN  
I think we should forget that.  
  
SPIKE  
Maybe.  
  
Spike walks to the desk and picks up some of the scrolls.  
  
SPIKE  
Light reading, huh?  
  
HORFAN  
Sit.  
  
DRUSILLA  
No. I don't want to. They  
have pins in them.  
  
Spike looks at the seat.  
  
SPIKE  
No pet. They're quite normal.  
  
DRUSILLA  
(shakes his head)  
Tiny invisible pins...  
  
SPIKE  
(to Horfan)  
We'll stand.  
  
Horfan nods and gets down on his own seat.  
  
SPIKE  
So why are we here? You didn't  
kill us like the bunch of arses  
we picked up back there...  
  
HORFAN  
And there's the thing, William...  
  
SPIKE  
It's Spike now...  
  
HORFAN  
Of course. Might I ask why?  
  
SPIKE  
You could, but it'd be easier  
to go see the bodies with holes  
in their heads thanks to me.  
  
HORFAN  
Amusing. But that's not the  
point.  
  
SPIKE  
Yeah, I was thinking the same  
thing.  
  
DRUSILLA (O.S.)  
The spears. They're all over  
the room.  
  
Horfan and Spike turn to her. She is looking nervously in all directions.  
  
DRUSILLA  
(C'tnd)  
They point towards me...  
  
She stops and shakes her head, tugging at her hair.  
  
DRUSILLA  
(C'tnd)  
No, no, no. That's not right...  
  
She looks at Grellik then at Spike.  
  
DRUSILLA  
(C'tnd)  
They're pointing at you!  
They are!  
  
Horfan looks a little nervous for just a split second. Spike motions to Dru.  
  
SPIKE  
Hush, pet.  
(to Horfan)  
So how exactly did you manage  
to get yourself on the losing side  
of this war? Thought you had  
more sense than that.  
  
Horfan nods at Spike's presumption.  
  
HORFAN  
The losing side... yes... And  
therein lies my problem,  
William. You probably travel  
around and don't get much news...  
  
SPIKE  
Don't patronise me. I pinch  
newspapers.  
  
DRUSILLA  
He can't read the gibberish  
but we look at all the pretty  
pictures...  
  
SPIKE  
I do know a smattering of  
German, Dru honey.  
  
Dru starts to flick through the books on the shelves paying no real attention to the conversation.  
  
HORFAN  
Whatever the case may be, you  
clearly know that Germany is  
losing this war. Despite our best  
intentions, of course, things have  
gone dramatically downhill since  
the Normandy landings. The reason  
can only be the weak leader.  
  
SPIKE  
Yeah, I heard old Adolf was all  
talk no balls... or rather one ball...  
but that talk's got a lot of power  
behind it. He's an evil git. You  
have to respect him for that.  
  
HORFAN  
(bitterly)  
But he's human. He's flawed.  
If this country is to win, if it's  
to dominate the globe, it needs  
a strong leader!  
  
SPIKE  
And that'd be you, I take it?  
  
HORFAN  
Naturally. You can't deny that  
I'm not in a good position. And,  
of course, there are ways that  
the power will fall into my hands.  
  
He holds out his brown scaly hands and looks at something that isn't there. He stops and puts them back onto his desk.  
  
HORFAN  
(C'tnd)  
Maybe with your help I could  
make the world a better place  
for both of our kinds.  
  
SPIKE  
(suspiciously)  
And how exactly are you  
planning on that then?  
  
HORFAN  
I have... methods.  
  
SPIKE  
Magic related methods?  
  
Horfan says nothing. He stares at Spike in silence for several seconds.  
  
HORFAN  
Well?  
  
SPIKE  
How about I tell you to bugger off.  
  
HORFAN  
I'm offering you great power.  
  
SPIKE  
Mate, if there's power to be had  
then I'd rather have it myself  
rather than share it with some  
would-be dictator like you. Sorry,  
it ain't gonna happen.  
  
Spike gets to his feet and grabs Drusilla's arm, roughly pulling her towards the door.  
  
SPIKE  
We're going, pet.  
  
DRUSILLA  
(grinning)  
My Spike's being assertive. Grrr...  
  
Horfan stands up. He's not happy.  
  
HORFAN  
You'll regret this! Everything is  
in motion. You've given up your  
chance to...  
  
Spike dives at Horfan, ready to kill him but ends up having soldiers pull him off.  
  
HORFAN  
(to soldiers)  
Take them away and dispose of them.  
(to Spike)  
I really wish it had been Angelus.  
  
SPIKE  
(struggling against the guards)  
Yeah, so do I!  
  
The door closes behind them.  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
EXT. CONCENTRATION CAMP - MAIN - NIGHT  
Several soldiers take Spike and Dru out the back of the concentration camp and get stakes ready to kill them both.  
  
SPIKE  
And you really think you can  
do something with that?  
  
THIN SOLDIER  
Silence!  
  
SPIKE  
Sod that!  
  
Spike pulls free of the soldiers holding him and pushes them back. Dru does the same.  
  
They morph into game faces and look at the soldiers.  
  
INT. HORFAN'S OFFICE - NIGHT  
Horfan sits alone in his office, clearly disturbed by Spike's behaviour. He walks to the bookshelf and flicks his clawed finger along the various tomes. He suddenly realises that one is missing. Horror fills his eyes.  
  
EXT. FOREST NEAR CAMP - NIGHT  
Spike and Dru are walking free after killing the guards. Spike wipes some blood on his chin away and offers it to Dru who licks it from his hand.  
  
SPIKE  
I can't believe old Horfan has  
those idiots working for him.  
  
He looks over to Dru who seems to be a little uncomfortable.  
  
SPIKE  
You okay, luv?  
  
She begins to lift up her skirt. Spike grins but Dru quickly frowns.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Not now. Naughty boy.  
(pulls out a book)  
The spear.  
  
SPIKE  
Looks like a book to me.  
  
Se pokes his nose and giggles  
  
DRUSILLA  
I know that, silly. It's what he  
craves but he can't have it. Oh  
no. *They* want it to. And the  
Duke of Stars.  
  
SPIKE  
A spear? So what. Not like we  
need to make some big fuss  
over it. Give me my bloody fangs  
any day.  
  
Dru kneels down and carefully places the book on the floor. She gets up and begins to dance around it, sounding out each syllable with a different movement.   
  
DRUSILLA  
It's shrouded in mystery!  
  
SPIKE  
And?  
  
Dru stops dancing and grabs either side of his face.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Whoever unlocks its secrets...  
  
She presses her lips against his then pulls back again.  
  
DRUSILLA  
(C'tnd)  
...will rule the world.  
  
SPIKE  
Rule the world. Wait a minute...  
is this what old Horfan wants?  
How'd you know?  
  
Dru's voice lowers to a whisper as she leans towards his ear.  
  
DRUSILLA  
They told me...  
  
She points all around then jumps back as if in shock.  
  
Spike picks the book up from the floor and opens it.  
  
SPIKE  
(reads)  
"The Spear of Destiny... used at  
the Crucifixion to wound the side  
of Christ."  
(looks up)  
You know I'm not too keen on  
that religious stuff. You know  
what crosses do to us...  
  
DRUSILLA  
Keep reading! Keep reading!  
  
ANGLE: from the darkness of the trees two familiar figures watch the vampires.  
  
SPIKE (O.S.)  
"According to legend, possession  
of the Spear would bring its owner  
the power to conquer the world,  
but losing it would bring immediate  
death."  
  
ENGLISH WOMAN  
So they know...  
  
ENGLISH MAN  
Not yet. But they will. We  
must wait.  
  
ANGLE: Spike continues to read while Dru waits attentively.  
  
SPIKE  
"...and eventually came to be in  
the possession of the Hapsberg  
Dynasty..."  
(stops reading)  
You know, pet, I've been a bit  
bored recently. Maybe this'll  
give us something to with our  
time. At least for the duration  
of this bleeding war.  
  
DRU  
I'm going to be a queen.  
  
SPIKE  
Of the world, luv, of the world...  
  
TITLE CARD: TO BE CONTINUED  
BLACK OUT 


End file.
